Este puerco no es mio
by Ceres Strifekeehl
Summary: Algo extraño ha sucedido... Kai cayo dormido tras ver a Tala con una pistola de electrones, y de repente... tu cuerpo se siente mas pesado que nunca.
1. De Bello a Puerco

_**Este Puerco No Es Mío** _

_Capitulo 1: De Bello a Puerco._

Esa era una noche como todas las demás; los Blade Breakers descansaban cada quien en el espacio que les correspondia del dojo de la familia de Tyson, mientras que este mismo roncaba como tractor descompuesto... literalmente...

"-o- Roooooommmm... rooooommmm..."

Pero los demás ya estaban acostumbrados a ello. Sin embargo, algo llegaria a cambiar sus vidas... quiza por el momento... quiza para siempre. Era algo desconocido, algo que desearian no haber visto nunca...

"ToT KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Los demás se despertaron ante el grito desesperado de Max, quien ya se habia subido en la cama de Ray, y temblaba como niña.

"o-oll Que sucede, Max?" Ray tambien se alarmo.

"ToT Es.. es... es horriblee! Horribleee! Un monstruo... ES UNA AMENAZA!" Max seguia temblando como niña encima de Ray, mientras este solo se dedicaba a observar.

Kai prendio la luz.

"-.- Es el abuelo en ropa interior con pantunflas de conejo, Max" señalo.

"-.-" Al buelo camino dormido hacia enfrente, tropezo con Tyson y cayó haciendo un ruido sordo.

"-o- Grrrrrrr... grrrrr..." A pesar de todo �� Tyson siguio dormido.

"o.o... fiu..." Max suspiro aliviado, "por un momento crei que era mi mamá…" y luego volvio a caer dormido en la cama de Ray.

"o.O Oye! Esta es mi cama!"

"-o- Ggggggggggrrrrrrrrrr..." pero Max ya habia comenzado a roncar, lo cual significaba que despertarlo iba a ser toda una odisea.

"No se quien ronca mas fuerte, o.o si él o Tyson" se pregunto Kenny. Los ronquidos de Tyson vinieron en respuesta.

"-o- Guuuuuuuaaaar! Guuuuuuarrrrr!"

"�� Definitivamente, Tyson" hablo Hiwatari, "volvamos a dormir..."

"�� _Necesito mi sueño enbellecedor_" dijeron Kai y Ray al mismo tiempo, mientras se echaban las cobijas encima.

"�� Grandes mentes piensan igual" comento el chico chino.

"�� Lo se".

"-o- Guar guar! Se te cae la cara de estar tan guapo..." hablo Tyson dormido.

"�� Ves?" señalo Ray.

"... Michael Jackson!" completo Tyson.

"��Uu..."

"o.o Bueno, al menos a él SI se le esta cayendo la cara..." comento Kenny.

Todos volvieron a sus respectivos lugares (si �� Ray empujo a patadas a Max hasta que este llego a su cama), y se dispusieron nuevamente a dormir. El abuelo sonambulo ya habia despertado despues de azotarse contra al suelo al tropezar ocn Tyson, y se dirigia a su cuarto cuando...

"No... no... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! O-Olll" grito el abuelo desesperadamente, mientras trataba de huir.

Nadie lo escucho...

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron antes de las 2 de la tarde, �� excepto Tyson...

"Oye, o.ó Despierta ya!" decia Hilary, mientras pateaba a Tyson.

"o.o A lo mejor y esta muerto..." dijo Max inocentemente.

"�� Como si tuvieramos tanta suerte" respondio Kai con sarcasmo.

En ese momento, Ray entro en la escena cargando un balde.

"Abran paso!" todos se hicieron a un lado y el chino le echo agua fria a Tyson para que se despertara.

"-o- Grrr... grrrrrrrrrr... GRRRRRR!" ... aunque esto solo causo que roncara aun mas fuerte ��U.

"u-u Es inutil... solo el abuelo puede despertarlo..." se resigno el jefe.

"Si, o.o pero el abuelo desaparecio. Creo que salio a dar un paseo..." dijo Max al recordar que no lo habian visto en toda la mañana.

"�� Por Dios... Es que acaso siempre tengo que hacerlo _todo_ **yo**?" dijo Kai con fastidio, saliendo del dormitorio.

"o.o?"

Pasan cinco minutos. Kai vuelve, con algo entre las manos.

"o.O Oye! De donde sacaste eso en tan solo cinco minutos?" le pregunto Ray con algo de asombro.

"�� Fueron 4.38 minutos!" corrigio Hiwatari.

".-. Bueno, pero como hiciste para preparar un pescado frito en tan poco tiempo?" Max lo miro algo impresionado por su rapidez.

"�� No pregunten, y no tendre que mentirles"

"... .-. Esta bien" respondieron los demás a coro.

Kai puso el pescado cerca de la nariz de Tyson.

"�� Andando, cerdito, es hora de almorzar!"

Tyson desperto magicamente.

"n�n Almuerzooooooo!" grito, tratando de agarrar el pescado, pero Kai se lo arrebato, "T�T Almuerzo, almuerzo!"

"�� Lo siento, pero esto es _mio" _dijo Hiwatari, mientras comenzaba a comerselo.

"T�T Quero..." y cinco segundos despues, Tyson se le lanzo encima tratando de obtener el valioso pescado.

"O-O Oye! NO! Quitate animal!" Kai trato de sacudirselo, pero sin tener mucho éxito.

"o.o" Max miro la _curiosa_ posición en la que quedaron, "Oigan... parece otra cosa..."

"..." Kai tardo un momento en reaccionar, "O.ÓU Con mas razon, QUITATE DE ENCIMA!" y acto seguido, empujo a Tyson con los pies y este se estrello contra la pared.

"GoG Mami... quiero... pescado..."

Los demas miran feo a Kai.

"o.ó Que me ven? Ya se que soy muy guapo, pero no me miren tanto porque me gasto!" y salio del dojo.

Hiwatari camino con tranquilidad, mientras disfrutaba del olor de su pescado, y buscando un lugar donde sentarse. Se recargo en el arbol del patio, y comenzo a comer.

"-.- No se que hago viviendo aquí... ñam ñam..." comento con la boca algo llena.

En eso, algo cayo en su regaso, justo encima del pescado.

"ToT MIIIIIAUUUUU!" un gatito gris (al que por cierto se le estaba cayendo el pelo o.o), le maullo con cara de hambre.

"o.ó Animal del demonio! Estas llenando mi pescado de pelos! Quitate!" intento espantar al gato, pero este solo agarro el pescado con sus colmillitos y salio corriendo a toda prisa. "Maldición.. o.ó NADIE RETA A KAI HIWATARI Y SE SALE CON LA SUYA! REGRESA!" ahora, imaginemos lo curiosa que se veia la escena: Kai persiguiendo a un gato con un pescado en el hocico, por el jardín ��U aunque usted no lo crea...

Sin saber como, en la persecusión lo llevo a uno de los pasillos menos recorridos de la casa, de hecho, Kai no recordaba haber pasado por ahí demasiadas ocasiones. El gato habia desaparecido en las sombras, pero Kai queria su pescado... o.ó y lo iba a obtener aunque fuera lo unico que hiciera en su vida. Fue caminando a oscuras, tocando con las manos para no ir a estamparse con una pared... Entonces, le pareció tocar a una persona.

"¿Quién eres? O.o" le pregunto, pero lo unico que recibio en respuesta fue una risa diabolica algo familiar.

"�¡WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! X3"

"... o.O �¿Tala¿qué rayos haces aquí?"

"�¡Wahaha...! o.O �¿Cómo supiste que era yo?" se sorprendio el pelirrojo, pues estaban a oscuras.

"�� ¿Quién mas tiene ese aliento con olor a queso rancio y se rie como demente?" pregunto Kai con sarcasmo.

"o.o Boris, si... él tambien.."

"Como sea, �� ¿qué rayos haces aquí¿cómo llegaste desde Moscú?" Hiwatari se recargo en la pared esperando una respuesta.

"o.o.. TToTT Es una triste historia, snif... tuve que pedir que me llevaran en la carretera despues de que el autobus se fue sin mi... ¡y resulto ser un viejo borracho que despues de diez minutos se fue a estampar con un traileeer!... snif... pero al final, o.o consegui que la ambulancia me trajera" respondio.

"�� Si, claro. ¿Una ambulancia cruzo el mar?"

"o.o La verdad es que... n.n �¡Nade hasta aquí!" el pelirrojo agito los brazos y luego fue a tratar de abrazar a Kai. "ToT ¡Y todo para verte a ti, Kai!"

"��Si, claro" Hiwatari lo empujo para evitar el gesto, y Tala cayo de espaldas sobre el gato que estaba tras él.

"Miaaauuu X.X"

"GoG Vamos, Kai... se que en el fondo me quieres..."

"�� Si, te quiero en el fondo... en el fondo de una piscina llena de tiburones" completo.

"o.o Sobreviviria a eso. Los tiburones me atacaron mientras nadaba hasta aquí" Tala se puso de pie sin notar al gato apachurrado que estaba atrás de él con cara de XoX

"�� Como sea" Kai dejo la pared un rato y se dirigio a Tala, "¿qué diablos quieres?"

"o.o" ... Cinco minutos despues, Tala se estaba riendo nuevamente como un loco, "�¡WAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA! XD"

"�� ¡No hagas eso!" grito Kai y le dio una bofetada.

"T.T Esta bien..."

"��" Kai lo miro otra vez y empezo a darle unas bofetadas mas.

"ToT �¿Y esas por que fueron?"

"�� Por que me caes mal" respondio.

"Lo que sea -.-" Tala se inclino para recoger algo de un rincón, y poco despues elevo al aire un arma (de esas que usan en las peliculas, es decir, una pistola gigante o.o como de rayos laser) y apunto con ella a Kai.

"o-O �¿Qué es eso¿Qué planeas hacer?" Kai retrocedio un paso.

"o.ó ¡Algo que debi haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo¡Ya me canse de que tu tengas a todas las admiradoras y a mi nadie me quiera!" (Ooouu T.T pobeshito Tala-chan) Tala apunto a Kai en el rostro, "�¡CAMBIARE DE CUERPO CONTIGO¡WAHAHAHAHAHA!" y se soltó riendo como demente nuevamente.

Sin embargo, alguien mas llego a la escena...

"Pescadito, pescaditoooo! O�O" aparentemente, Tyson habia llegado hasta ahi, guiado por el olor de la comida. Y, justo en ese instante, Tala disparo la pistola... pero el rayo de color verde neón no sólo le dio a Kai, sino tambien a Tyson, ocasionando una reacción en cadena sin presedentes que hizo que los protones dentro de su cuerpo se convirtieran en neutrones y que su mente viajara por el ciberespacio a una velocidad del doble de la luz y... -.- bueno, ya, leanlo ustedes mismos.

"-.-" Kai abrio lentamente los ojos luego de recibir el shock, pero cuando se levanto, sintió su cuerpo más pesado... con mas volumen... se miro las manos, se toco el rostro, solo para darse cuenta de los catastroficos resultados... "�¡NOOOO¡SOY TYSON!"

_Continuara..._

_He aquí el primer capitulo del fic más estupido de Beyblade que se me ha ocurrido en este mi retorcida mente o.o . Ahora bien, la razón por la que se llama "De bello a puerco" es por que estoy considerando al Tyson de la primera serie o.o o sease, el maleducado, cerdo e inoportuno Tyson. Fanas de Kai, no mi maten T.T. _

_Dejen review. _

_Madoushi Akai Kiri, _

_Marzo, 2005. _


	2. Devuelveme mis Atributos

_**EPuerco no es Mio. **_

_Capitulo 2¡¡Devuelveme mis Atributos!_

"¡NO¡¡SOY TYSON!" grito Kai horrorizado al ver su cuerpo a su lado. Su grito desperto a Tyson, quien al ver su cuerpo frente a él se sintio un tanto confundido.

"o.o Achis... ¿mi cuerpo separado de mi?... ToT ¡Oh no¡¡Estoy muerto!" Tyson desperto, gritando como maniatico, y comenzo a dar vueltas en circulo como si estuviera loco. Entonces, Kai se puso de pie y le dio una bofetada (muy suave) "T.T Snif..." (imaginen la escena: Tyson dandole una bofetada a Kai o.o?).

"Tranquilizate, imbecil o.ó ¡Me das mala imagen!" critico Hiwatari al chico que en aquel momento tenia su cuerpo original. "Maldita sea..." entonces, se percato de un bulto rojo tirado en el suelo, con los brazos extendidos hacia atras y los ojos bien cerrados. "¡Tala idiota!" fue y lo sacudio, "¡despierta, bastardo! o-Ó ¡No me vayas a dejar con esta porqueria de cuerpo!"

Por suerte o por desgracia, Tala abrio lentamente los ojos. Miro a Kai un segundo. Luego, se le echo encima y lo araño.

"o.ó ¡Meowwww!" gruño, y despues salio corriendo por el pasillo rumbo a la puerta al final.

"¡Oye¡esperaa! o.ó ¡No me quiero quedar asi!" grito Tyson, queriendo perseguirle pero se resbalo y le cayo encima a algo muy esponjosito.

"X.x..." el gato abajo de él quedo semimuerto; al ver al animal, Kai se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"ToT ¡Perdoneme, señor Gatito¡¡no queria hacerle daño!" se disculpaba Tyson (nuevamente, imaginen a Kai, con todo y su voz original, disculpandose con un gato apachurrado).

"Tyson, ese no es un gato"

"¿Ah no, o.o ¡Entonces es un perro bien feo!"

"¬¬ Imbecil... ¡ese animal es Tala!" fue su conclusión, y tomó al animal desmayado por el pellejo. "Debio cambiar de cuerpo con el gato" aclaro.

"OoO ¡Oooohh¡¡Cuanto he aprendido hoy!" dijo Tyson (sin sarcasmo), "Kai, serás un gran biologo si estudias muchioooo".

"¬¬... u-u" Kai, resignado, se dio un tope en la cabeza, y salio de ahi cargando al gato y arrastrando al animal.

"Pero... ToT ¿Que vamos a hacer, Kai?" su reacción retardad por fin llego, y se dio cuenta de que aquello era algo grave ¬¬.

"Antes que nada ¬¬ impondremos ciertas reglas"

Diez minutos despues, Tala estaba inconciente, metido en una caja de cartón con barrotes de madera al cuidado de Max...

"n.n ¡Chibi chibi chibi¡¡Gatito kawaii!"

... y Tyson y Kai estaban encerrados en la habitación, imponiendo las normas y los limites.

"o.o Pues yo no tengo mucho que pedirte... solo que mantengas mi cuerpo asi de bello y que te bañes todos los días, que cepilles mis dientes y laves bien mi cabello" fue todo lo que Tyson dijo.

"¬¬ A que poco aspiras..." Kai le entrego la hoja de papel en la que llevaba escribiendo desde hacia buen rato. "Esas son las condiciones que pongo para que llevemos la fiesta en paz".

"o.o" Tyson las leyo:

- Nada de comer alimentos altos en grasas, colestrol, calorias. En pocas palabras, no comas nada de lo que acostumbras comer ¬¬.

- Tendras que salir a correr durante dos horas, a las 4:00 AM, todos los días, sin excepcion.

- A las 5:00 PM iras al gym lunes, miercoles, jueves y viernes. 

- Te vestiras como yo te diga. 

- No babearas.

- No caminaras como gorila (lease, como acostumbras ¬¬)

- No babearas. 

- No cenaras, y almorzaras ceral de fibra.

- No comeras a deshoras. 

- No babearas. 

- No pelearas con Hilary. 

- No le dirijiras la palabra al imbecil de Daichi ¬¬.

_Cincuenta razones mas despues... _

- Por ultimo, no uses el papel higienico "Mister Almohadita" ... 

_Comienza un comercial de televisión. Aparece un papel higienico gigantesco, con brazos y piernas, bailando tipo Michael Jackson. _

_"¡Usen Mister Almohadita, n.n ¡no los roza y si los limpia!"_

_Empieza una cancioncita medio rara. _

_Mister Almohadita, papel de calidad, _

_Compralo, usalo, y comprobaras_

_Que más suavecito no puedes hayar, _

_¡Arriba, Mister Almohadita!_

_Tan tan._

_"¡Yo hago el trabajo sucio por ustedes n.-" el papel higinieco guiña un ojo y se acaba el comercial. _

Seguimos con el fic -.-...

"o.o Ah..." Tyson se quedo mirando fijo al papel.

"¿Y bien¿entendiste?" le pregunto Kai.

"o.o Algo asi... solo hay un problemita, Kai..."

"¬¬ ¿Cual condicion es la que no aceptas?"

"o.o No, no es eso... es que..." Tyson dudo un momento, "yu nu se leer o.oU"

"o.o ... u-u Analfabeta imbecil..." Kai se dio un tope en la cabeza otra vez. Le leyo las condiciones, pero Tyson no parecia muy convencido...

"¿EHHH¡¡NU ES JUSTO! ToT ¡Morire de anorexia y bulimia!" grito desesperado.

Kai le volvio a dar una bofetada, pero esta vez con un salmon ahumado.

"Tranquilizate o.ó" lo obligo.

"T.T Aja..." Kai lo volvio a abofetear. "Me calmare, Kai..." otro golpe, "ToT ¡Ya te dije que estoy tranquilo!"

"Es que queria golpearte más ¬¬"

"o.o Pero es tu cuerpo..." dedujo.

"¬¬Uu... Es cierto..."

Bueno, pues basicamente, estos fueron los acuerdos establecidos por Kai y Tyson al intercambiar sus cuerpos; claro, otro de ellos era tambien no decirle nada a nadie por que si no serian bichos raros ocultos en un laboratorio de investigación cientifica (lease, _LAINCI_). Se pusieron de pie para ir a ver si Tala ya habia despertado, pero...

"... ¿QUE DIANTRES ES ESTO?" cuando llegaron, el dojo estaba completamente destruido, como si un huracan hubiera pasado por ahi. Max yacia tirado en el suelo, con un sinfin de rasguños en la cara, y con los ojos de GoG.

"ToT ¡Max!" Tyson se acerco a él al borde de las lagrimas, "¡amigo¿¿quien te ha hecho esto? ToT"

Max recobro ligeramente la conciencia.

"GoG Gatito... kawaii... se volvio loco y... tenia que... _amputar_..." y se desmayo otra vez.

"o-o _¿Amputar?_" Kai se quedo un tanto perplejo. ¿Apuntar... qué? "No habra intentado... **castrar** al gato¿o si? o-Ou"

"¿Eh? o.o ¿Qui es castraaar?" Tyson puso ojitos inocentes.

"Nada que te importe ¬;;¬U... de cualquier modo¡debemos buscar a ese maldito gato, si no, no podremos volver a nuestros cuerpos!"

"Pero, ToT ¿y Max¿morira?" pregunto desesperadamente desesperado Tyson en el cuerpo de Kai.

"Eso no importa ¬¬ debemos volver a la normalidad!" jalo a Tyson hacia afuera, lamentablemente, u-u estaba lloviendo...

"o.o ..." el más idiota de los dos contemplo el suelo mojado con fascinación, "non ¡Lodo!" y, sin que Kai se diera cuenta, se lanzo al charco más cercano y se enmarrano todo u.u

"Bueno, hay que buscar a ese infeliz y..." miro a Tyson revolcandose como cerdo, "... ¿QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?" se bajo para sacarlo de ahi, pero ya era demasiado tarde... vio una lucecita y escucho un flash de camara fotografica... "¡NOOOO! O-O ¡Los paparazis nooo!"

"n.n ¡Lodito¡Lodito bonito¡Oink, oink" lo saco de ahi y lo arrastro al interior de la casa, "ToT ¡No¡me estas alejando de la verdadera y unica felicidad!" chilló.

"Que verdadera y unica felicidad ni que ocho cuartos o.ó ¡Te vas a bañar en ese mismo instante!" le ordenó.

"o.o ... o.ó ¿De cuando acá eres tu mi madre!"

A Kai le saltó una venita en la frente.

_Cinco minutos despues... _

"-.-" Tyson estaba metido en la tina, lo cual no le era nada divertido. Entonces, se le ocurrio una idea...

Mientras tanto, Kai estaba en el dojo, examinando la extraña pistola de neutrones que Tala habia dejado tirada... pero no lograba descifrar nada. Por más que apretaba todos los botones, no parecia querer funcionar; una pantallita naranja decia "low fuel", pero no tenia idea de qué clase de combustible usara... ni por donde se metia. Suspiro resignado.

Seguramente, Tala volvería, a menos que le gustara ser un gato.

La dejo en el suelo, y se puso a mirar al techo. Se estiro los cachetes, se tocó las orejas, se acaricio el cabello ceboso...

"T.T" y le dieron ganas de llorar; habia perdido su bello cuerpo para ser transferido a... eso u.u, y lo peor del caso es que no sabia por cuanto tendrian que estar asi. "Mejor voy a ver si el idiota ya salio de bañarse... por que seguramente querra usar su pijama de ositos cariñositos o.ó ¡y en definitiva no puedo dejar que eso ocurra!" y salio rumbo al baño.

Avanzo por el pasillo, paso frente al dojo (donde Max aun estaba inconciente), y justo cuando se paro frente a la puerta del baño, sintió humedos los pies... volteó hacia abajo y vio un gran charco saliendo desde dentro...

"o.o ... " se quedo estatico un rato... " ... ¿Que demonios haces, Tyson?" tiro la puerta de un golpe, y vio su cuerpo, con la botella de shampoo en una mano y la del enjuague en la otra.

"o.ó ¡Y Hitler ataca las tropas de Bush¡¡Crack crack crackkkk!" y salpicaba todo alrededor. Nuevamente, detras de él, Kai escucho un sonido fotografico y lo ilumino una lucecita.

"¡Paparazzis de m!(r)q!" cerro la puerta y se dispuso a limpiar el desorden. Le quito a Tyson las botellas.

"ToT ¡No¡¡estas deteniendo del delicado curso de la tercera guerra mundial¡¡los irakies revivieron a Hitler y le iban ganando a Bush!" Kai le dio una botefada con una de las botellas, "G.G ..."

"¡Nada de hacer estupideces mientras tengas mi cuerpo¿¿entiendes?. ¡No quiero que uses ropa ridicula, ni que hagas este tipo de babosadas! o.ó" le grito Kai, aparentemente enojado.

"o.ó ¿Y por qué tendria que obedecerte!" lo desafio Tyson desnudo en la bañera casi vacia.

"Por que... ¡Por que yo tengo tu cuerpo, y puedo hacer muchas ridiculeces con él! o.ó"

"o.o Preguntame si me importa".

"¿Te importa?"

"o.o ... XP ¡Nuu!" dijo estupidamente Tyson, mientras chapoteaba.

"¬¬U... " Kai quiso pensar en otra cosa... "Si no me haces caso, Kuso-baba vendra por ti¡y te hara lo que le hizo a Ed y a Al!"

"o.o ..." Tyson tardo un rato en reaccionar. "... ¡NOOO! O-O ¡KUSO-BABA NOOO¡¡PROMETO SER BUENO, PERO ALEJALA DE MI!"

_Continuara... _

- ¿Kai recuperara su bello cuerpo?

- ¿A dónde habra ido Tala?

- o.o El papel Mister Almohadita¿es economico y de calidad?

Lo veremos despues... 

_0.o esto quedo mas idiota que lo anterior.. y lo mejor esta por venir. Respecto a lo de Kuso-Baba... es un chiste personal, pero se los explicare para que no queden confusiones. Mi amiga Liho y yo estabamos viendo Fullmetal Alchemist en japones, y ahi, Edward llama a Pinako Rockbell (una vieja enana y fea) "Kuso Baba" que significa "Vieja bruja" por decirlo asi; pues bien, una vez que llegaron de ver a Kuso Baba, él y su hermano Al abrazaron a su mamá como si estuvieran llorando, o.o y Liho y yo pensamos que Kuso Baba les habia hecho algo bien feo... imaginenlo. Eso es basicamente el chiste sin chiste que puse. Fans de Kai, si me odian no me apaleen o-o mejor enfoquen su ira en algo más constructivo como review bieeeen largo. _

_Madoushi Akai Kiri, _

_Abril, 2005._


	3. La Guerra ha comenzado

_**Este Puerco no es Mío. **_

_Capitulo 3: La Guerra ha Comenzado. _

Habían pasado dos días, sólo dos días, y la guerra comenzó. No, no la tercera guerra mundial con Hitler resucitado y EUA siendo aplastado por irakies... sino algo mucho, mucho peor.

Para explicar esto hay que contar una historia un tanto larga (que? ¬¬ necesito llenar espacio!), asi que comenzaré. Era una mañana tranquila de miercoles, Kai se habia levando tranquilamente y sin hacer ruido para poder almorzar. Todo fue ido viento en popa hasta entonces, excepto que no lograban encontrar a Tala. Claro, teniendo su cuerpo en casa, no creían que faltara mucho...

"-ToT ¡¡Meooww!-" (nota: Gatito-Tala encerrado en una jaula que es la mitad de su tamaño)

Como ya estaba acostumbrado, solo tomaría un licuado de avena como almuerzo (¬¬ ¿¿¿a eso llamar comida? ¡preferiría comer lo que come Tyson que lo que tú comes!.. ok, no es para tanto...), pero cuando llego a la cocina le esperaba el espectáculo más horrible que hubiese visto en su entera vida...

"n.n ¡Wuenos días, Kai!" vio a Tyson, sentado en la mesa, almorzando... pom pom poooom... **cereal de malvaviscos con refresco de cola **(de cierta marca conocida).

"o.o ..."el terror se hacia inminente... tanto que unos segundos más tarde, Kai corrió y le arrebato el plato antes de que introdujera un solo gramo de esa porquería en su cuerpo. - ¡¡Imbecil!- dijo, y le dio una bofetada con el salero. "¿¿¿Tienes idea de cuanta azucar contiene esto? o.Ó"

"o.o Em... no XP."

Otra cachetada con el salero.

"o.Ó ¡¡Tiene más azucar de la que consumo yo en un año!" aclaro, acercandose a la trituradora de basura para tirar... erm..._ eso_, pero Tyson lo detuvo, y ambos quedaron jalando el plato. "¡¡Damelo!"

"¡No! o.Ó ¡¡DAMELO TU!" Tyson jalo más fuerte.

"¡Con un demonio!" Kai hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas... lamentablemente, la luz del flash de hizo presente, y fue tan cegadora que ambos soltaron el plato y este salio volando por los aires. "¡¡Paparazzis de mie----! o.Ó ... O-O"

Kai se quedo estatico.

Aquello **no** era bueno.

Abrazo la cabeza de Tyson (osease, de su cuerpo), y comenzo a acariciarla, con lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

"T.T ¿Por que..? ... ¿Por que tu...? ToT ¿¿POR QUE NO YO? ¿¿POR QUE?"

"n.n Tranquilo, Kai, estoy bien" aclaro Tyson, mientras con un dedo agarraba un poco del cereal que le había caido en la cabeza y se lo llevaba a la boca.

"¬¬ ¡No me referia a ti, idiota!" Kai le dio una bofetada, esta vez con un un calcetin. "ToT ¡Me referia a mi bella cabellera! ¿¿Como pude ser tan salvaje?"

"¬¬ Si, Kai, yo tambien te quiero."

"¡Eso no importa!" Hiwatari se puso de pie y jalo a Tyson fuera de la cocina, "¡Tomarás un baño en este mismo instante, y YO me asegurare que talles bien mi cabello!"

"o.o ..." cargando... cargando... asimilando información... "... ¿¿Qué? O-o"

"Si, lo se, u-u será un gran sacrificio bañarme con alguien como tu, pero como tienes mi **escultural **cuerpo no lo es tanto" enfasis exagerado en la palabra _escultural_ ¬¬.

"¡¡Ni de broma! o.ó ¡¡No pienso bañarme otra vez, ¡¡anteayer lo hice!" Tyson quizo safarse de Kai, pero no lo logró; sin embargo, este se detuvo en seco, para luego voltearlo a ver lentamente (como la niña del Exorcista)

"¿¿Y qué diablos hiciste ayer cuando te dije que te bañaras? ¿¿EHH? ¡¡RESPONDEME!" antes de que se diera cuenta, Hiwatari ya lo habia tomado por el cuello y comenzaba a ahorcarlo.

"o.o Me fui al parque de diversiones" respondio el otro con cierta tranquilidad, "n.n ¡Y me subi a la montaña rusa de agua!"

Otra vez, Kai estaba estatico. ¿Que habia hecho qué...?

"... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡IMBECIL! ¿¿¿TIENES IDEA DE CUANTA GENTE SUBE Y SE MOJA CON ESA AGUA A DIARIO? ¡¡Con más razón necesitas un buen baño!" y lo jalo nuevamente, hasta que llegaron a la tina.

"ToT ¡¡No, ¡¡no kero!" quiso escapar por la puerta, pero una pistola Magnum en su nuca lo hizo cambiar de opinión. - T.T Por favor, nuuu...

... lo que Tyson no sabia era que se trataba de una Magnum de chiclera (lease, una pistola que trae goma de mascar dentro).

Cuando por fin el agua estuvo lista, Kai lo miro.

"Quitate la ropa" le dijo.

"o.o ... o;;ó ¿¿Me estas proponiendo algo?" cuestionó el otro.

"Si ¬¬ te estoy proponiendo que tomes un baño o mueras" Kai alzo la Magnum.

"o.ó ¡Propuesta denegada!"

"¡¡Con una mierda, que te desvistas y te metas a la tina!" esta vez Hiwatari se cabreo, y Tyson no tuvo más que obedecerle.

"T.T Si, amo y señor del Universo..."

Ya sin ropa (tranquilos, ¬¬ es el cuerpo de Kai, no imaginaran nada que no quieran), Tyson se metió al agua caliente y empezo a chapotear como un completo idiota.

"No hagas eso ¬¬" pero no lo escucho, sino que chapoteo más fuerte. "Tyson, ya basta ¬¬" chapoteo, chapoteo, "¡¡CON UN DEMONIO, NO HAGAS ESO! ¬¬´´" y Kai se lanzo para detenerle las manos... lamentablemente, cayó a la tina en el intento y se mojo por completo.

Y hubo un flash.

"¡¡¡Paparazzis de mierda!" grito Hiwatari, pero al momento en el que saco la cabeza del agua, vio algo que no queria ver... "Tyson... ¿dónde estas? O-O "

.. Tyson habia salido corriendo con SU cuerpo (y probablemente sin ropa) del baño, para ir a un lugar donde se sintiera seguro; y Kai sabia que el unico lugar donde se sentia protegido era...

"¡¡¡NOOO, **¡¡¡LOS VIDEOJUEGOS NOOOOOOOO!**" y salio como alma que lleva el diablo fuera de la casa, sacando polvo. Cuando se vio en la calle, tuvo dos noticias: una buena y una mala.

La buena era que Tyson estaba ahí, la mala ¬¬ fue que estaba rodeado por camaras de televisión, entrevistadores y paparazzis. Kai tenia ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo, y avanzo para abrirse paso entre la multitud. Lamentablemente, no lo logro u-u así que hizo lo unico que podía hacer: llamar más la atención que un chico desnudo en medio de la calle.

"¡¡¡¡WUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!" chilló lo más fuerte que pudo, y un par de reporteros volvearon a verle, "¡¡¡¡¡WUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ToT ¿¿DÓNDE ESTAS, FLUFFY?" y soltó las lagrimas como un niño pequeño, ahí, tirado enmedio de la asera. Dos reporteros, conmovidos, fueron a preguntarle qué le pasaba. "Es que... snif... T.T no encuentro a mi mascota... sob..."

"¿Y, cómo era tu mascota?" pregunto uno de ellos.

"T.T E-era... snif... u-un gatito blanco como la nieve... con ojitos azules y... sob... una mancha negra en el cuello... snif.. su color se pa-parece mucho a-al de la cosa embarrada en l-la llanta de esa camio-oneta... wuuuaa..." señalo la camioneta de la televisora que, efectivamente, tenia un gato blanco con manca negra embarrado en un neumatico o.o

"O-O ... " los tipos se quedaron callados unos momentos, y luego dijeron "n.ñ O-ojala y encuentres a tu gatito... jeje"

"T.T Ojala... snifg... p-por que si no.. mamá me golpeará por no ll-llevar la cena... sob... y pa-papá golpeara a mamá c-cuando se emborrache c-con el estomago vacio... y m-mi hermana tendrá que volver al prostibulo... snig... ¡¡Buaaaa!"

Ambos reporteros se miraron con complicidad, y uno fue a avisarle a los otros que tenian una historia mejor que la manifestación de un chico en contra el baño, la pulcritud y la descencia, y al instante todos estaban sobre Kai haciendole preguntas.

"¿Cuanto toma tu papá?"

"¿¿A qué hora trabaja tu hermana?"

"¿¿Hace cuando que no comes? ¿¿Haz comido ratas?"

Y en cuanto no alcanzo a divisar a Tyson (seguramente siguio corriendo desnudo hacia los videojuegos), rio maniaticamente y grito a todos los reporteros.

"¡¡MIREN! ¡¡MICHAEL JACKSON RECLUTANDO NIÑOS PARA LLEVARLOS A NEVERLAND!" y si, o.o ahí estaba Michael Jackson, aunque más bien parecia dar un paseo al aire libre.

"n.n Lalalaaaa----" tarareaba una canción mientras avanzaba en libertad ir la acera decierta. Todos los reporteros dejaron a Kai y la atención se centro en Michael Jackson. "ToT I´m innocent, I swear!" grito pero nadie lo escucho u.u

Kai siguio su camino rumbo a los videojuegos, aun que el lamentable exceso de carnes de Tyson hacia que se cansara aun más rapido, no podia permitir que anduviera de exhibicionista con SU cuerpo o.ó. Cuando por fin llego, sudando, jadeando, sin poder respirar despues de correr él sólo ese maratón de cuadra y media... se encontro con el lamentable hecho de que el lugar estaba repleto de chicas, a las cuales reconocio como...

"O-O Oh no... ¡¡¡EL CLUB DE FANS NOOOOOOOOO!" y se abrio paso entre la multitud para ver qué sucedia.. era un espectaculo horrible, como si estuviera viendo le mismisimo infierno, la expresión más pura de terror se reflejo en el rostro de Hiwatari... Tyson estaba...

... jugando en la maquina de baile...

... desnudo...

.. y dando de saltos...

"¡¡¡VEN ACÁ, BASTARDO DE MIERDA! ¡¡EXHIBICIONISTA DEL INFIERNO, VAS A VER! O.Ó" y jalo a Tyson por el cabello. En aquel momento le importaba un pepino su cabello.

"ToT ¡¡Sueltame, ¡¡no quiero, ¡¡no quiero darme un bañoooo!" ante esto, Kai simplemente le jalo más fuerte el pelo. "¡¡No harás que me quite la ropa frente a ti otra vez!"

Silencio total en el lugar. Poco despues, aparecio una bola de reporteros con toda la intención de filmarlos, pero Kai fue más inteligente y jalando a Tyson comenzo a correr u.u, mientras los reporteros tras ellos gritaban cosas como:

"¡Y he aqui, el nuevo Michael Jackson!"

"El oscuro trauma de Kai Hiwatari. ¿¿A donde ira a parar este mundo?"

Y por el estilo. Kai siguio corriendo. Estaban a tres metros de la puerta... tres metros...

Y lo logró. Atrancó la puerta, mientras la gente se estrellaba en ella como pajaritos en un parabrisas o.o . Suspiro en alivio, pero entonces vio la luz del flash iluminandolos a él y a Tyson más de una vez.

Y ese, queridos, fue el principio de una guerra sin precedentes.

_Aquí esta, o.o termineeeeeee. Y me duele el trasero por estar tanto tiempo sentada u.u hoy me puse a actualizar como cuatro fics y estoy que no siento el c(¬0! Pero wueno, n.n ahí tienen el maravilloso tercer capitulo de la cosa más estupida que pudo haber escrito Madoushi (o.o además de la de Kakashi Hatake convirtiendose en mujer... pero ese es otro fic X3). Graxias x sus reviews, me alegra que nadie intentara matarme hasta ahora o-o aunque probablemente despues de este chap alguno lo intentara... seee... n.n pero ya estoy preparada! Les presento a mi guardaespaldas! (saca a Sasuke Uchiha, de Naruto)_

"_¬¬ ¡¡Yo no soy tu guardaespaldas!"_

_o.o Sip, si lo eres. Ahora, respondiendo a un par cositas... XD Tomoyo, que wueno que uses el papel Mister Almohadita! _

Comienza un comercial de televisión. Aparece un papel higienico gigantesco, con brazos y piernas, bailando tipo Michael Jackson.

"¡Usen Mister Almohadita, n.n ¡no los roza y si los limpia!"

Empieza una cancioncita medio rara.

Mister Almohadita, papel de calidad,

Compralo, usalo, y comprobaras

Que más suavecito no puedes hayar,

¡Arriba, Mister Almohadita!

Tan tan.

"¡Yo hago el trabajo sucio por ustedes n.-" el papel higinieco guiña un ojo y en eso aparece una multitud enardecida que comienza a golpear al rollo de papel. "ToT I´m innocent! I swear!" y justo en ese momento, le quitan la botarga y aparece Michael Jackson y...

Finalizado por problemas tecnicos.

_o.o? Ignoremos eso. Wueno, fanas de Kai, se que quieren matarme, pero en lugar de eso, n.ñ mejor descarguen su ira en un maravilloso review bieeeen largo, así se salvaran de ir a juicio por homicidio en primer grado. _

"_¬¬ Creo que si te matan, en lugar de encarcelarlas, les dan un premio!" dice Sasuke. _

_ToT Sasuke-chan malo!_

_Madoushi Akai Kiri,_

_Junio, 2005._

_Parte de la producción "Me duele el trasero" S.A.. de C.V. (lease, Sopencadas Absurdas de Cerebro en Vacaciones n.-)_


	4. Cuestiones de Honor

_**Este Puerco no es Mío. **_

_Capitulo 4: Cuestiones de Honor_

"No saldras de aquí" ordenó Kai con gravedad, mientras atrancaba la puerta por fuera. "Nunca ¬¬".

"ToT ¡¡No es justo! ¡¡Sacame de aquí!" chillaba Tyson, mientras golpeaba la puerta con los puños; Kai lo habia encerrado en el oscuro y humedo sótano de la casa (o.o?) para que no saliera de ahí hasta que recuperaran sus cuerpos normales.

Mientras tanto, Hiwatari se disponia de una vez por todas a encontrar a Tala en cuerpo de gato (el que estaba en casa es el gato en cuerpo de Tala), así que se vistió y salio.

Caminaba ya por el centro, tranquilo, sin hacerle daño a nadie (excepto al niñito que se acerco a venderle chicles o.o casi lo patea), hasta que...

"¡¡¡Aaaaaahhh!" escucho varias voces atrás de él, voces de mujer, y entonces, temiendo lo peor, se dio media vuelta, sólo para ver una estampida que avanzaba peligrosamente hacia él.

"O-O ..." se cubrio, tan acostumbrado estaba a que las fans locas lo atropellaran peor que un camión de dos toneladas; sin embargo, esta vez lo pasaron de largo, yendo directamente a estamparse en el aparador de una tienda de televisiones. Al parecer, habia algo interesante que ver (es decir, recordemos que esta en el cuerpo de Tyson, ¬¬ por el amor de Dios...).

"¡¡Gatito kawaiii! n.n" decian las chicas de vez en cuando, pegando más la cara al cristal.

¿Era esa una señal del destino? o.O

"¡¡Quitense, que estorban! o.ó" y se abrio paso entre las chicas, para ir y ver, ya fuera por buena o mala suerte, a un cierto gato medio pelirrojo, sentado en un banquito, en un programa de entrevistas...

"... Si:3 planeo participar en la telenovela..." sorpresivamente, el gato estaba hablando ¬¬, así que era más que obvio de quién se trataba.

"o.o ... ¡¡Maldito bastardo! o.Ó"

Mientras tanto, en casa, Tyson buscaba la manera de escabullirse del sótano; tenía hambre... no habia comido en... diez minutos, pero para él eran como diez horas ¬¬U.

"ToT ¡Moriré en este lugaaaar!" chillaba de vez en cuanto, acurrucado en un rincón y chupandose el dedo (imaginen a Kai haciendo eso o.o...). "Debo salir... debo salir... ¡¡¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! TOT" al parecer, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, por que en ese instante se oyo abrir la cerradura de la puerta... pero quien la habia abierto no lo hizo por tener buenas intenciones...

"¡¡Dejenme entrar! ¡¡Ese gato es un genio malvado! o.ó" ordeno Kai a la encargada del vestibulo de la prestigiada cadena televisiva... _TV Ranchito_ xDDD.

"Lo sentimos, pero _Mr. Minino_ no tiene deseos de atender a nadie. Esta tomado su masaje".

"o.ó Ooooyyy..." se dio la media vuelta, iba rumbo a la puerta, cuando se le prendio el foco (lease, el cerebro, por que si ¬¬ Kai es el unico en Beyblade que tene cerebro ademas de Ray... creo xDD) "Masaje, ¿eh?... hehe..."

_CINCO MINUTOS MÁS TARDE..._

"o.ó ¡¡MANOS ARRIBA! ¡¡Si, esto es un asalto! ¡¡Muajajaaa! xDD" empezo a disparar con la metralladora de su abuela (see, de su abuela x3) a todo el que se le pusiera en frente. En eso, aparecio de la nada una de las principales estrellas de _TV Ranchito_... BARNEY. "o.ó ¡¡Muere, cerdo educativo! ¡¡No creas que no se que tras esa botarga se esconde un pervertido pedofilo de mas de 40 años!" y le voló la cabeza xDD, traumas de la niñez de Kai, veamos...

FLASHBACK DE LOS TRAUMAS DE KAI 1:

Era un dia soleado, normal, agradable. Kai tenia seis años, ojos y cabeza grandes, sin mencionar esa chillona y crispante voz de neño mimado; ese día, su abuelo lo sacaria a pasear a un lugar especial...

...O eso decia xDD.

El caso fue que luego de cinco horas de dolor de trasero en el incomodo volkswagen del abuelo (lease, o.o bochitu), llegaron a lo que parecia ser una televisora mal pagada y pornografica. Pero no, era TV Ranchito, solo que 10 años mas joven (creanme, 10 años NO hacen ninguna diferencia para _TV Ranchito_ o.oU). Lo que les dio la bienvenida fue un señor orinando en uno de los asensores... ejem, lo siento, no habia asensores, eran las escaleras.

"Abuelito, o.o ¿por que ese señor prefiere hacer en las escaleras que en baño?" pregunto el pequeño, lleno de esa curiosidad que tienen tooodos los mocosos de siete años para abajo ¬¬.

"¬¬ Por que estan mas limpias las escaleras que el baño, Kai" le explico Voltaire, mientras terminaban de llegar al ultimo piso (el... o.o segundo) y abria una inmensa puerta gris con graffiti que decia cosas como "_Aqui estuvo Peggy_" o "_Come en Joes_"; entraron. Y enseguida, Kai vio un gran dino morado con la botarga parchada por todos lados, mientras le salia lo que parecia ser humo de cigarro por los orificios nasales.

"¡¡Hoooola amiguito! n.n" le dijo la _cosa_.

"o.o ... " Kai tardo en reaccionar, "o.o ... o-o... o-O... O-O ¡¡Debo huir!" le dijeron sus instintos, pero tenia tanto miedo que sus piernitas no le respondieron, y entonces sintio... algo humedo.

"¬¬ ¡¡¡KAAAI! ¡¡Dijiste que ya sabias ir al baño solo! ¡¡Por Dios, tienes SEIS AÑOS!" le grito su abuelo.

El orinarse le salvo la vida, o.o o su virgnidad, interpretenlo como quieran; por que lo que vio cuando el tipo se quito la botarga... no fue agradable.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE LOS TRAUMAS DE KAI 1.

xDD.

"¡¡¡Boris! ¡¡Se que eres tu el que esta tras el disfraz de Barney! o.ó" bramo, esperando que de repente la botarga se levantara y empezara a atacarlo. "o.ó ... o.o? ¿Boris?" lo pico con la metralleta.

Estaba...

"¿Muerto...?" lo dudo un momento. "¿Muerto?... ¡MUERTO! non" Kai salto de un lado para otro, moviendo peligrosamente el arma. Justo entonces, aparecio un hombre calvo y de cabeza reluciente, cargando un gato rojo.

"¿Que esta pasan... do ... aqui? o.O", vio los cadaveres, vio el chico con el arma, y supo lo que tenia que hacer. "ToT ¡¡Por favor, dejame vivir! ¡¡Matalo a él!" y puso el gato frente suyo xDD.

"¬¬ ¡¡Oh, si! ¡¡Cubran al gato! ¡¡Protegan al gato!" bramo el gato con sarcasmo, mientras se percataba de que el psicopata asesino y demente era nada más y nada menos que el decerebrado de Tyson. "¬¬ ¡Eh! ¡Los cerdos no deben jugar con armas!... O-O" pero se calló cuando este le apunto en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Tyson...

"A ver, no entiendo muxio de lo que estas diciendo o.o..." dijo Tyson, por quinta vez en esa conversacion. "Explicamelo otra vez n.n".

"¬¬ ¡¡Ya te lo he explicado cinco veces!" bramo el compañero, ambos sentados en el centro del dojo comiendo donitas _Bambi_ xDD. "Kai, necesito que me ayudes a meter a Tyson a un manicomio" explico el abuelo.

"o.o Sep, pero... ¿donde habias estado tooodos estos días? o.O"

"¬¬U Erm.. u.u Veras..."

OTRO FLASHBACK, ESTA VEZ DEL ABUELO xDD.

Se ve al abuelo caminando inocentemente rumbo a su habitacion con sus pantunflitas de conejitu, cuando de repente, una oscura sombra se asoma por los alrededores... y le apunta con...

... un calcetin. Pero no era un calcetin cualquiera, era un calcetin de Tyson, sucio, y usado para hacer _ejercicio_.

"No... no... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! O-Olll" grito el abuelo desesperadamente, mientras trataba de huir.

Lamentablemente, el villano habia lanzado la prenda directo a su cara, dejandolo inconciente.

Al dia siguiente, desperto en el basurero de Nueva York o.o ...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK DEL ABUELO.

"o.o Y, ¿quien era la oscura sombra?" pregunto Tyson inocentemente.

"... Tyson" **pom pom pooooom**.

"o.O" Tyson se asombro. No recordaba haber hecho nada de eso, ni haber agarrado su calcetin para desmayar al abuelo, o haber estado en Nueva York o.O.

"Es por eso que creo que debemos enviarle a una Institucion Mental, un día de estos, podria dañarnos de verdad..." el abuelo sono preocupado, pero justo en ese momento, Tyson se puso de pie. "¿Sucede algo, Kai? o.o" estaba confiado, y entonces... su rostro se torno sombrio.

**POM POM POOOOOOOOOOOOM** xDD

"n.n Ahora que te tenemos, animalito del infierno, me diras como volver a mi cuerpo" Kai cantaba y tarareaba victoria, mientras llevaba envuelto en una chaqueta a Tala...

... amarrado con estambre por todos lados, claro o.o No lo iba a dejar escapar nuevamente.

"T.T Nyaaa... Kai, por lo menos sacame de aqui que no puedo respirar..." suplicaba una y otra vez, o.o pero cuando lo hacia, Kai estrechaba con mas fuerza la chaqueta xDD.

Asi que Tala estaba siendo, literalmente, o.o aplastado.

Despues de caminar algunas cuadras, llegaron otra vez a la casa de Tyson. Por fortuna o por desgracia, todo estaba terriblemente silencioso. Los chicos habian salido, Tyson estaba encerrado en el sotano, y el abuelo no habia aparecido en dias xDD.

Entro despacio, contento... see, por primera vez estaba contento desde que tenia el cuerpo de Tyson ¬¬ por que ya se iba a deshacer de él... pero cuando paso por el dojo, lo vio.

Una mancha... roja que se extendia desde el centro, pasaba por la puerta, y seguia todo el pasillo...

"o.O" camino silenciosamente, tanto como le fue posible.

"ToT ¡¡¡¡Kaaaaiii!... X.x" tuvo que noquear al gato para que dejara de gritar cuando sus instintos le dijeron que habia peligro (o.O?). Llego a la cocina, y entonces...

"non ¡¡¡Kai! ¡¡Que bueno que vuelves!" ahi estaba, su cuerpo, con la cara llena de algo rojo, mientras sostenia en su mano derecha una gigantesca hamburguesa de Burge Queen.

"o.ó ¿¿Que crees que haces, pedazo de imbecil?" grito, pero Tyson lo abrazo y le lleno la ropa de catsup. Hubo un flash. "Aah, ¬¬ no mas esperen que recupere mi cuerpo... esperen y veran..." murmuro, aventando a Tyson, quien tropezo, cayó de espaldas contra el refrigerador y quedo inconciente. Lamentablemente, al momento de que Kai fuera abrazado, Tala quedo enmedio y se asfixio... aun mas xDD. Sintiendo el inminente panico que implicaba siquiera pensar que tendria que estar en el cuerpo de Tyson por cinco minutos mas, desenrollo al gato, lo hecho en el lavatrastes y le abrio la llave justo en la cara xDD.

"x.X ... " tardo varios segundos en reaccionar, pero al final lo logro. "¡¡Cof! ¡¡Coff! O-O ¡¡Iaaaa!" revivido magicamente por el agua helada, no, congelada de la llave (x3), el gato respiro aire.. ¿_puro_, bueno, no podemos llamar_ puro_ al aire si es Tyson el que lo respira u-u, en fin... el caso es que revivicio olo

Sin embargo, y debido a esta ultima distracción, Kai no se dio cuenta del peligro que correria apartir del capitulo siguiente...

**CONTINUARA... **

_Nee, o.o nuevamente, aki me tenen, escribendoles un fiki xDD. Lamento la tardanza, la verda es que estaba carente de ideas, sobre todo para algo como esto o-o y cabe destacar que el de "No soy Harry Potter" tardara todavia mas tiempo... pero pacencia seores xDD se continuara, se continuara... y si muero, o.o tengo a mi suxesor. Muajaja! Hierba mala nunca muere! x3. Como les venia diciendo, no tengo demasiadas ideas para este fiki ni para lus demas T.T asi que tendran que disculparme si me tardo en actualizar. _

_Ah, por certo, o.o cambicie mi nombre porque el otro era feu xDD ahora shoy Sakuma Ritsuka, y el MAK es para indicar que era Madoushi Akai Kiri. Beno, beno, les dire que mi Fluffy estaba enferma y que esa era la principal razun pur la cual no continuaba ningun fiki o.o por es certo! Se enfermixio x.X y casi se me muere! Imaginense! Que habriamos hecho si la formatician? x.X Nee, de solo pensarlo me da un infartu xDD. No es para tantu xDD. _

_Nee, tonces los leo en el siguente capi. Mi dejan revis por que si nu, no podre continuarles xDD._

_NA NO DAAA!_

_Sakuma Ritsuka, MAK_

_Septiembre, 2005._

_Parte de la Produccion: _"T.T Nee, que hay de malo en ver a un hombre XXX con otro hombre?" xDD


	5. Talamiau to the Recue!

_**Este Puerco no es Mío. **_

_Capitulo 5: Tala – Miau To the Recue!._

¿En qué me quede...?... ¡ah, si, Kaicito corria un peligro inminente n.n.

Pues bueno, el peligro inminente era que un maniatico con una caja de cereal en las manos amenazaba con atacarlo por la espalda... por suerte (o por desgracia para mua u.u) Hiwatari reacciono a tiempo, tiro a Tala al lavaplatos y se cubrio el golpe de Luqui Charmz.

"¿¿Que demonios significa esto, Tyson? o.Ó" bramo, empujando lejos al otro. Su rostro ya no era el del idiota, cretino, ignorante, estupido, goloso, tragón, cerdo...

_(veinticinco malos adjetivos despues)_

... e imbecil de Tyson metido en su cuerpo, ahora parecia mas... la sonrisa de un demente, como la que ponia su abuelo o Boris cuando acababan de patear a un pobre perrito en la calle, o le robaron su unico centavo a un vagabundo.

"¡¡Me quedare con tu cuerpo, Kai Hiwatari!" grito, con una voz profunda y con un eco horrendo (lo siento, malos efectos de sonido). "¡¡Y me deshare de esa atrocidad que se hace llamar un ser humano! o.ó".

Kai se quedo perplejo.

"Se refiere al cuerpo de Tyson, o.o" Tala recupero misteriosamente la conciencia y se puso en la cabeza de Hiwatari muy al estilo de los gatos de anime xDD.

"Ya veo..." Kai como que lo pensó un momento. "n.n ¡No! ¡No se me antoja que me quites mi cuerpo luego de haber pasado tantooos días en este puerco!" acto seguido, patada karateka digna de cinta negra, justo en las partes nobles. "u.u Perdoname, cuerpo mio, pero o.ó ¡es mejor que sufras un poco a que tengas un parasito tan imbecil dentro de ti!" Hiwatari dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago de si mismo (o.O?), dejandolo k.o., inconciente en el suelo.

"o.o No fue demasiado dificil..." comento Tala-miau xDD.

"¬¬ Con las fans que tengo, es obligatorio saber algo de karate, judo..."

_CINCUENTAMIL ARTES MARCIALES DESPUES... _

".. y box" finalmente, Kai concluyo.

"u.u Zzzzzz...".

"¬¬" golpe al gato en la cabeza con un plato de plastico irrompible, "¡¡no te duermas mientras hablo, animal!".

"ToT ¡¡No me llames asi!" chilló el gato.

"¬¬ ¿¿Y como quieres que te llame? ¡¡Si eso es lo que eres!" replico el otro.

Silencio total.

"o.o Ap, pero si es cierto xDD".

Dada la laaarga conversación de nuestros... ¿heroes? xDD, nel, bueno, o.o "protagonistas", para cuando voltearon hacia donde estaba Tyson este ya habia escapado (¬¬ par de idiotas...).

"... ¿¿VES LO QUE HICISTE, GATO ESTUPIDO o.ó" se apresuro a acusar Kai.

"¡Ay, si! ¬¬ ¡Echame a mi la culpa!" Tala se defendio. "Si mal no recuerdo, no fue mua el que se tardo quince minutos haciendo una lista de artes marciales" declaro. "Además, ¡me golpeaste con un plato! ¡Te demandare con _GreenPeace_!" Kai lo golpeo nuevamente, esta vez con un cucharon de acero inoxidable. "GoG ...".

Tenia que hacer algo. ¡No podia permitir que Tyson se quedara con SU bello y escultural cuerpo!; tomo a Tala en la chamarra, lo envolvio (no muy cuidadosamente xDD) y empezo a correr hacia los lugares que pensó que Tyson visitaria.

Lamentablemente, Kai no piensa como Tyson u.u simplemente no es posible... Se nota por que fue a parar a una libreria xDD. Al final mediorazono un poquito e investigo en restaurantes, tiendas de comics, arcadias, ¡¡incluso se humillo y fue a la casa de Max!.

No encontró nada.

"... ToT ¡¡Bello cuerpo! ¿¿Dónde estaaaaaaas?" termino gritando a mitad de la calle, con el semaforo en verde y él enmedio de los carros. No le interesaba lo que pudiera sucederle al cuerpo en el que estaba en aquellos momentos, ¡pero si que estaba preocupado por el suyo! ¬¬ Mira que es comodino el tío...

Justo cuando un camión de leche **Dorothy **estaba a punto de atropellarlo, Tala abrio los ojos; se percato de que estaba envuelto en una chamarra sucia y calurosa, de que estaban a la mitad de una calle transitada y que Kai no se habia bañado en mucho, mucho tiempo; sus instintos gatunos le dijeron...

"O-O ¡¡Leche **Dorothy**!" reacciono, sacando la cabeza por algun lado. "¡¡Kai imbecil, muevete!", más ya era demasiado tarde. En su intento de no atropellar a un pobre y abandonado animal de granja, el conductor trato de hacer una maniobra un tanto peligrosa... u.u y fue a estamparse con un poste. Asi que toda la leche que llevaba en el contenedor (xDD ¿¿que esperaban? ¡¡es leche **Dorothy**!) empezo a escurrir poco a poco por la calle.

Kai ni siquiera se dio cuenta; estaba demasiado sumido en su depresión como para ver que habia ocasionado un completo caos vial, ¬¬ el peor caos vial en la historia de ese pais (... a fin de cuentas, ¿es Japón? o.O).

Leche **Dorothy** escurria por todos lados, con su maloliente olor a queso rancio... Tala lo conocia muy bien... ese olor...

FLASHBACK DE TALA-MIAU xDD

Era su primer día como gato; no tenia idea de qué hacer. Si hablaba, ¿lo tratarian bien, o lo llevarian con alguna sociedad americana para control extraterrestre? o.O, mejor calladito... Tenia hambre, y como el imbecil habia visto demasiada televisión, se le ocurrio que un gato SI PUEDE conseguir verdaderos banquetes en el basurero de algun restaurant ¬¬ Ja, pobre iluso...

"O-O ¡Puaaaaj! x.x ¡¡Esto sabe a... BASURA!" ¬¬ ne, ¿que esperaba el inocente, entonces?. En ese momento, un cocinero lo vio; tenia el cabello largo y negro, los ojos dorados... "x.x..." Tala estaba demasiado shockeado como para reconocerlo.

"Owww, o.o ¡pobrecito gatito!" el cocinero se apiado de él, fue y lo cargó. "n.n Venga, entremos. ¡Te daré algo de comer!".

El pobre animal no pudo sentir el peligro latente tras la puerta de la cocina u.u...

Para cuando Tala desperto, estaba acostado sobre un montón de trapos viejos, mientras alguien se aproximaba hacia él...

"No es ese... o.O ¡¿Ray!" pensó, alarmado.

"Toooooma, Miaucito-chan, n.n ¡un poquito de leche Dorothy!" dijo el chino, poniendo frente a él un platito.

"Esto esta raro... ¿¿Por qué es amable conmigo? o.O ¿¿y por que me alimenta?" nuevamente, sus instintos recien adquiridos le decian que algo andaba mal. "Aaah, o.o ¡es que soy un gato! ¡No sabe que soy Tala!" ¬¬ creo que es de reacción retardada... no esperemos mucho de él x3.

Sin embargo, el pobre tenia taaaaanta hambre, que se habria comido a Tyson si se lo hubieran puesto enfrente (eso SI ES tener hambre o.oUu); acerco el hocico al plato con leche... olia raro... metio la lengua en el plato y...

Diarrea **UNA SEMANA. **

u.u Fue tragico...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE TALA-MIAU.

Como podemos ver, la leche **Dorothy** es su enemigo natural xDD.

El fluido de acercaba a ellos, y Kai seguia llorando sus penas a mitad de una avenida en caos... Asi que no tuvo otra opción. Salio de la chamarra rapidamente, y con su super-fuerza gatuna, mordió la camisa de Kai y lo arrastro hasta la banqueta; see, Tala-miau puede hacer eso o.o...

_EMPIEZA UN COMERCIAL... _

"¡¡Hooola, amiguitos! n.n" descuiden, no es Barney, es Oliver xDD. "¿Alguna vez han querido tener un super-gato? ¡Pues no tenemos uno, pero esta Tala-Miauuuuu!" muestra un modelito de Tala gato vestido tipo Spiderman. "¡Tambien conocido como ´El Gato araña´! non ¡Asi es! Tala-Miau tiene las siguientes funciones:

Duerme.

Come.

¡Y hasta va al baño!.

Lo demás y un poco menos importante... ¡Puede salvarles la vida! n.n ¡Por que cuenta con un mecanismo de defensa a su dueño! Observen...".

Se ve a un niño de unos dos años jugando en la parte más alta de algun edificio en N.Y., cuando de repente tropieza y cae con el Tala-Miau en brazos. Por fin, unos diez pisos antes de morir, el gato logra colgarse del borde de una de las ventanas, y el niño lo jala de la cola para no caer tambien xDD, pero el gatito no quiere morir, asi que se sacude el bebé y este cae y queda embarrado abajo.

"o.oUu... ¡¡Compren del Tala-Miau! n.nUu".

_FIN DEL COMERCIAL. _

x3.

"o.ó ¿¿Acaso estas loco?" grito Tala, dandole una bofetada con sus almohadillas-super-suaves (esas cosas que tienen los gatos en las patitas), "¿¿Quieres morir, o qué?".

Fueron esas palabras las que hicieron reaccionar a Kai; no, no queria morir... ¡¡Y mucho menos en el cuerpo de Tyson! ¬¬ ¡¡Por Dios, nooooo!.

Estaba decidido, sin importar donde estuviera Tyson, aunque fuera en la epoca de _Inu-chacha_, en las naves espaciales de _Navechiko_, o incluso en el mundo retorcido de _Rokemon_... ¡¡LO ENCONTRARIA!.

_¡¡Ya volví! xDD ¡Tarde algo de tiempo, pero la idiotez continuara! Muauajajajajaaa. Lo siento, bloqueo mental (pero, ¿es que no tengo eso todo el tiempo? o.O), no se me ocurria nada, asi que tuve que improvisar xDD planeaba que este fuera el ultimo capitulo pero lo cambie, edite, etc, etc, y asi quedo, como leen. _

_No hay excusas para la tardanza u.u pero de cualquier modo, espero que les guste lo que escribi xDD. Por cierto, la leche _**Dorothy**_ NO EXISTE, es inventiciada por mi, patrocinada por mi, fabricada por mi y bebida solo por mi de las vacas de la granja de mi amiga Lu xDD o algo asi. No pregunten por qué _**Dorothy**_ aparece en negritas o.o me dieron ganas de que asi juera. _

_Por certo, por certo, MAK quiere comparticir una anécdota interesante sobre un viaje en grupo a unas ruinas apestosas (lo sento, lo sento, o.o a mua solo le gustan los tesoros antiguos, no las ruinas a punto de caerse u.u ... a menos que sean las de un Castillo!), y las maestra le pregunto a unos cuantos lo que les habia dejado el viaje; a mi me dejo lo siguiente: _

_Dolor en el trasero. _

_Dolor en las caderas (por que ibamos de a tres en un asiento de autobus). _

_Dolor de cabeza. _

_Dolor de muelas (es que por culpa de una paleta dura dura ahora se me estan cayendo a pedazos ¬¬). _

_Nada de dinero (¡¡unas galletas y un yoghurt me salieron en lo que vendrian a ser 2 dolares! ¡¡Es un robo!). _

_No se por qué les escribo esto xDD quiza para llenar un espacio obligatorio de cinco paginas, quién sabe... de cualquier modo, los leo luego! Dejenme review!_

_Por cierto que TODOS y cada uno de mis fikis seran actualizados junto con este. _

_Sakuma Ritsuka, MAK_

_Noviembre, 2005._

_Parte de la Produccion: _"Excursión escolar igual a dolor o.o".

¡¡Hey! ¿¿Lo que esta encima del botón que dice _GO_ no es la toalla con la que Kai se baña tooodos los días?.


	6. El Final de la Pesadilla Enmantecada

_**Este Puerco no es Mío. **_

_Capitulo 6: El Despertar de una Pesadilla Enmantecada._

Despues de ser salvado por **UN GATO**, aparentemente Kai volvio a la realidad. ¡Que bajo habia caido! T.T Tala lo salvo... en verdad eso era peor que ser salvado por un cerdo volador (a.k.a. Supercerdita) o por los Power Rangers...

Así que luego de huir rapidamente del caos vial que él mismo ocasiono, cargando a Tala-miau, se dispuso a encontrar a Tyson costara lo que costara... Pero antes, tenia una misión más importante...

"o.o _Beauty... Saloon..._" leyo Tala en voz alta y todos se le quedaron viendo por que era un gato parlante. "o.OUu"

Hiwatari no dijo nada, solo entro. Entro, y todos los estilistas, manicuristas y maquillistas gay se le quedaron viendo como si un engendro espacial con baba verde escurriendo de la extremidades hubiera llegado (aunque solo era el cuerpo de Tyson xDD ¿Sera tantito peor?).

"Quiero verme bien".

Hubo silencio. Todos lo miraban como si fuera algo imposible, pero entonces salto entre la multitud de homosexuales un hombre capaz de arreglarlo... ah, si, ese hombre que lo arregla todo... el gay más gay del universo... ¡¡**Jack McFarllan**! (de la seria americana _Will & Grace_, que por cierto esta genial xDD Si no conocen a Jackicito, deberian). El gay lo miro de los pies a la cabeza.

"Será dificil" dijo con los brazos cruzados, "¡pero Jack lo puede todo!" grito, apuntando un dedito al techo y luego jalo a Kai hacia una puerta y lo metio. Tala-miau se quedo fuera, con todos esos hombres acariciandolo y mimandolo, le hicieron paticure, le cortaron el pelo, lo bañaron y le pusieron perfume.

"T.T No me habian tratado tan bien desde que salia en la tv..." pensaba, mientras le daban un rico masaje xD.

Aproximadamente dos horas despues, reaparecio Kai...

... era diferente. Por primera vez, el cuerpo de Tyson se veia... ¡¡BIEN!.

Llevaba el cabello corto y peinado al más puro estilo Brad Pitt, vestía ropa fashion como la de Kurosaki Ichigo (de Bleach) y olia a Oliver xD.

"O-O ¡¡Santo Dios!" gritaron todos, hasta el gato.

"o.O ¿¿Como te deshiciste del cerdo?" le pregunto Tala a Jack.

"n.n ¡Con una faja!" respondio el gay, y el resto aplaudio. "Ahora, serán..." sacó una calculadora y luego de diez minutos dijo: "Doscientos cincuenta y dos dolares."

Hiwatari saco una tarjeta de credito y se la entrego.

"Cargalo a la cuenta de mi abuelo ¬¬" aparentemente, el precio era exagerado pero no para él. Alejo al gato de sus masajes y se fue.

"ToT ¡¡No! ¡¡Quiero volver con los homosexuales! ¡¡Los homosexuales ruleeeee!" berreaba, extendiendo sus patitas en dirección al Saloon por sobre el hombro de Kai. El chico lo jalo de la cola. "T.T"

"Ahora lo más importante es encontrar a Tyson".

Por suerte o por desgracia, Jack le haba dado la idea perfecta para atraer a un cerdo a donde fuera...

Mientras tanto, en la mas oscura bodega del más oscuro callejón de la más oscura vecindad de... dónde quiera que vivan los Blade Breakers, Tyson dormia a pierna suelta sobre unas cajas de cartón; debido a su aspecto despilfarrado, con la ropa rota y sucia y el cabello negro en vez de gris, daba la impresión de ser un vagabundo cuya familia lo habia abandonado. Pero su unica familia estaba ahi, con él.

"o-o ¡Mmbpp!" gruñia el abuelo, dabo vueltas por el suelo, envuelto en cuerdas y con una manzana en la boca. El malvado desperto y le pego un golpe con abanico gigante hecho con una caja (xDD ¡¡Que poco presupuesto tiene el fik!) "X.X..."

"¬¬ Ya me despertaste, imbecil. Sabes que me gusta dormir por que no me acuerdo del hambre..." le rugio el estomago, y le dio un puñetazo, "¡Y tu callate tambien! o.ó"

El tipo se puso de pie, y hasta se podia ver que tenia el cuerpo de Kai más delgado, palido y marrano que de costumbre. En ese instante, se vio un flash de luz.

"ToT ¡¡Mis ojos! ¡¡Estoy ciego!" y empezo a correr de un lado a otro como una gallina decapitada hasta que de estrello con la pared y cayó dormido. Y como Kai no esta ahi, lo dire yo, ¬¬ estupidos paparazzis.

"o.O ¿¿Esa era la magnifica idea, Kai?"

"¬¬ Si" le dijo el chico al gato, mirando de arriba a abajo su maxima invención. Ningun ser hambriendo y cerdo podría resistirse el encanto de esa HAMBURGUESA GIGANTE xDD. Aproximadamente veinte metros de diametro, carne de la mejor calidad (see, o.o de los mejores perros de la ciudad!), unas diez botellas de catsup y diez frascos de mayonesa, la comida chatarra de ocho metros de alto estaba a mitad del centro de la ciudad, esperando a que la comieran.

En algun momento, ocurriria una de dos cosas: O Tyson llegaba por si solo... o al resto de los vagabundos de la ciudad se tragarian su inversión u.u. Preferia arriesgarse, a pesar de que el cerdo ya no era cerdo.

"¡¡Quiero comeeeeer! ToT" chillaba Tala al ver que Kai no planeaba soltarlo para que se dirigiera hacia la hamburguesa. "T.T Eres malo... ¡Racano, egoista, calvo!".

"o.o ¿Calvo?..." sacudio la cabeza. No era momento de pensar por que un gato imbecil lo llamaba calvo, si aun sentia pelo en la cabeza. "No tardara mucho..."

Y si, unos quince minutos despues, seguido de una nube de humo y una gran cantidad de ratas apestosas, Tyson entro en escena. Parecia algun reo recien salido del penal o algo así, y de inmediato se lanzo sobre la hamburguesa y le pego una mordida. Se vieron un millón de flashes y ahora si, Kai dijo:

"¡¡Estupidos paparazzis! ¬¬".

Se fue hacia Tyson y lo jalo de los pies, haciendolo caer bocabajo en el suelo y pegarse en la mandibula.

"¡¡Devuelveme mi cuerpo! o.ó" le ordeno, pero el otro no parecia escucharle.

"¡Comidaaa! T.T"

"... Te dare de comer todo lo que quieras si vienes conmigo un momento" le sugirio Hiwatari, para pasar de armar nuevamente desorden publico xDD.

"o.o .." Tyson lo dudo. "o.ó ¡No me prostituyo por comida!"

"¬¬" ahora si, Kai estaba enojado. Lo arrastro por los pies, haciendo que se diera con baches, hoyos, piedras y pedazos de vidrio. Ya no le importaba que fuera su cuerpo, ¡era preferible herirlo a que Tyson estuviera dentro de él!. "¡Muevete, gato!" le ordeno a Tala, pero él ya no estaba ahi. "¿Gato? o.o"

Volteo para todos lados, pero no lo encontraba. Diez minutos despues, su cabecilla se asomo desde entre la carne y el pan, con el pelaje lleno de salsa de tomate.

"n-n ¡Rico!... o-o ¡Oye, nooo! ¿¿Qué haces Kai? T-T ¡¡No, del pellejo no! ¡¡No soy fino!" pero Hiwatari no lo escucho y lo jalo de la piel con una mano, mientras la otra arrastraba a Tyson desmayado de hambre por el pie.

Pidio un taxi, y finalmente, uno llego.

"o.ó ¡A la casa de Tyson!" el taxista lo miro perplejo. "... Vaya derecho -.-" corrigio. Estar en el cuerpo de Tyson le estaba empezando a afectar el cerebro. Le daba indicaciones al chofer, mientras pensaba en que aun faltaba algo más por hacer...

Algo, algo, algo era...

"¡Ah! ¡Oye, gato! ¬¬ Encontre tu pistola del mal pero no sé cómo usarla. Tendras que hacerlo tu" el hombre lo miro como si estuviera loco, hablandole a un gato sobre pistolas nucleares. Sorprendentemente, el miau respondio:

"Probablemente se le habra acabado del combustible o.o Tendremos que conseguir más yogurt de tomate". El taxista los miraba por el espejo retrovisor, mientras ellos dos no parecian darse cuenta.

"¬¬ ¿¿Y de donde demonios planeas que saque yogurt de tomate?".

_Así que al gato hablaba... en verdad, hablaba... _

"o.o Pss, no se. Piensale poquito, ¿no? ¬¬ ¡No puedo pensarlo todo yo! ¡Solo soy un gatito!".

_Era una mina de oro ese animal... _

De repente, el chofer freno bruscamente, haciendo que la cabeza de Kai se estrellara contra el asiento delantero.

"o.ó ¿¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?"

"¬¬ ¡Baja del auto!" el hombre lo amenazo con una Magnum sacada de la guantera del taxi. "¡Pero sin el gato! Él se quedara aquí..."

Hiwatari lo penso un momento...

"¬¬ Oye, esa Magnum..." comenzo, agarrando el arma, "es de chiclera" concluyo, y el taxista empezo a asustarse. "Pero esta es de verdad o.ó" saco su Magnum, tambien se chiclera, "aunque no lo parezca" y el hombre salio corriendo despavorido por la calle; por suerte, los dejo justo frente a la casa de Tyson xDD.

Kai arrastro al chico, esta vez con más cuidado, y el gato los siguio. Llegaron a la cocina.

"Tu quedate con él" Hiwatari le dio al animal el arma de chiclera, "y yo ire por la pistola esa de... o.o?"

"Neutrones n.n" agrego el minino, aparentemente feliz por recuperar su cuerpo.

Lamentablemente, con arma o sin ella, Kai no recordaba que era irrecomendable dejar a un gato con Tyson inconciente. Por que un inconciente siempre despierta cuando menos te conviene...

Bajo al sotano rapidamente, encontrando al Gatito-Tala (el cuerpo de Tala con el gato dentro xDD) en la jaula que era de la mitad de su tamaño. Habia dejado de maullar... habia dejado de moverse... por Dios, ToT ¡Estaba muerto!. Hiwatari agarro de algun lugar una varilla y empezo a picarle las costillas.

"o-o ... Será mejor que deje esto para despues de que me diga como usar esta cosa" tomo la rara pistola y se dirigio de vuelta a la cocina...

... la cual encontro llena de algun extraño liquido rojo, pegajoso, embarrado por todas las paredes... de repente, aparecio Tala, con las patas llenas de esa cosa roja.

"n.n ¡Ya volviste, Kai! ¿Sabes, Tyson parecia querer despertar pero lo tranquilice y..." fue interrumpido por una patada por parte del chico.

"o.ó ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre golpearlo! ¡¿Como se te ocurre hacerlo sangrar, si es mi cuerpo! ¡Eres un idiota, todo el tiempo me haz dado problemas! ¡Terminemos con esto de una vez para que me dejes en paz, imbecil!" le grito, completamente enojado, creyendo que el gato habia dañado su cuerpo. El pequeño empezo a llorar incontrolablemente.

"¡Kaaaai! ¡Eres maloooo!" se miro las patas y el resto de la cocina, "esto es yogurt de tomate, ¡lo estaba haciendo por que queria ayudarte! ¡Y tu... y tu... y tu me tratas asi!" el minino salio corriendo hacia la sala, gritando: "¡**TE ODIO, KAI**!"

Y la conciencia hizo su trabajo. Asegurandose de que Tyson seguia dormido, siguio al animal, sintiendose más culpable que cuando...

... bueno, en realidad él nunca se habia sentido culpable anteriormente.

Camino un rato, y encontro a Tala llorando en el patio, sobre la rama de un arbol, murmurando cosas.

"Y yo solo... yo solo queria ayudar... por... por que por mi cu-culpa él esta así... pero me odia... ¡me odiaaaa!".

"Yo no te odio, gato" Kai estaba justo por debajo de él, sin mirar hacia arriba. "En tal caso, tu eres el que dijo que me odia."

"Sho... sho no te odio, Kai T-T"

"¬¬ ¿Entonces por que lo dices, animal?".

Hubo un silencio. El gato salto a los brazos de Kai, y, sorpresivamente, o.O este SI HIZO el esfuerzo de atraparlo y le acaricio atras de las orejas...

"Siento haberte gritado ¬¬..." dijo en voz muy, muy baja.

"¿Qué dijiste? o.o Es que no escuche..."

"¬¬ ... nada, olvidalo" xD.

Volvieron juntos a la cocina, amo y gato, gato y amo xDD, y, por sorpresa, encontraron a Tyson todavia inconciente (¿qué? o.o Ahora si, no planeo arruinarlo). Echaron el yogurt de tomate que Tala se habia esforzado en hacer (que no era otra cosa que tomate molido con crema y azucar xP Puaaaaj!), y encendieron la pistola.

"Nee, Kai" dijo el gato antes de empezar. "¿Dónde esta mi cuerpo?"

Silencio total.

"... o.oU En el sotano, cautivo" se limito a responder.

"Aah... o.o ¿Y no puede quedarse asi un rato más? Es que me gusta ser un gato xDD Todos me quieren y me tratan bien... todos menos tu, claro u.u"

"Pues si quieres..." sintio en parte un gran alivio por no tener que explicarle que su cuerpo estaba muerto u.u o al minimo en coma, el caso es que el miau encendio la pistola, hubo un gran resplandor y...

Media hora despues, Kai desperto. Se miro las manos, sucias; se tocó el cabello, ceboso. Y supo que por fin habia vuelto a su cuerpo.

"ToT ¡¡Por fin, he dejado el puer..." no pudo terminar la frase despues de olerse xDD necesitaba urgentemente un baño desinfectador, cortarse el pelo, las uñas y depilarse. "Ire a bañarme..."

"Nee, o.o Kai, ¿puedo bañarme contigo?" pregunto Tala.

"¬¬ NO" respondio el otro, caminando hacia el baño, no sin antes volver a ensuciar a Tyson y quitarle la faja para que volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

"¡Eh! ¿Y que paso con tus sentimientos de culpa por haberme tratado así? ¡Oyeeee!".

Y ese, amigos, es el **FIN**.

_Aaah... ¡Por fin, despues de diez meses, termine! xDD ¡Lo siento, pero es que tardo tardo!. Me agrado el final... aunque pobre del Gatito-Tala u.u ... descuiden, n.n no esta muerto, solo en un coma por desnutrición xDD se recuperara con el tratamiento adecuado... y NO, no habra zoofilia por parte de Kai o.ólll esas cosas dan miedo... no me agradan._

_Por cierto, gomen por la tardanza y por el bunch de nombres raros xDD espero que a estas alturas la mayoria conozca Bleach y a Ichigo; Jack es uno de mis personajes favoritos de tv normal, o sease, no anime._

_En fin, gracias por sus maravillosos revis, y espero verlos nuevamente en algun otro de mis fiks. Planeo terminarlos todos antes de marzo (que es cuando cumplo un año aqui) para empezar con una nueva generación xDD. Mata ne!_

Atte.

Sakuma Ritsuka, MAK.


End file.
